An Actual Date
by SRHtheHedgehog
Summary: Sequel to "An Almost Date". Reiji seems to catch Hikari and Shinji faking their dates. Will their first real date make them realize how they really feel? Ikarishipping, oneshot


Reiji was becoming adamant.

He had started insisting that Hikari and Shinji should go on an actual date. They, of course, claimed that they had been, but to no avail. Reiji simply replied that that meant they were going with no chaperone, which was wrong. Therefore, Reiji made the final statement of what was to come of their "relationship".

"I'll just have to come with you!"

Shinji groaned. "What makes you so sure that we need a chaperone if we've been…dating…all this time without one?"

Reiji looked at him thoughtfully. "I have my reasons."

"Like what?" Hikari nervously looked from the boy to his older brother. "I'm 17 years old; I think that I can take care of myself."

"What about Hikari-kun?"

"She's only two years younger than I am. And _don't _change the subject." Shinji glared at his older brother. If he came on one of Shinji and Hikari's "dates," their cover would surely be blown. They couldn't let Reiji find out that they would go do something separately and hardly speak on the nights they went out. Shinji knew that his brother had caught on somehow; that made it all the more necessary to keep him out of it.

Although…if Reiji was to come and they were to fake a date, wouldn't that just prove to Reiji that they were actually dating? Shinji held back an evil grin.

"Actually…I think you have a point, Aniki." Reiji's face was suddenly overcome with shock. "Maybe we should prove that we're responsible. Come with us on a date." Shinji folded his hands in front of his mouth to hide his smirk. Hikari gave Shinji a puzzled expression.

"_Did he sneak something into your food?"_ she hissed nervously in his ear out of Reiji's earshot.

Shinji made no response, but continued to hide his widening smirk. "So, when are we all going out?"

"…How about tonight, if it's okay with Hikari-kun?" Reiji said hesitantly, a grin beginning to curl his lips.

"Sounds good." Shinji glanced at Hikari who quickly nodded. She could sense a growing atmosphere of smugness between the two brothers. It seemed to her that each of them thought the other was going to be defeated somehow. Hikari was an only child and found it difficult to understand the concept of sibling rivalry.

The two of them stood up and walked to the door, Reiji in tow. "Shinji, you better tell me what's going on before I-" Hikari's whispers of rage were suddenly cut short by shock as Shinji's lips quickly touched her cheek.

"Now, go home and tell your mother that you'll be out with us tonight." Shinji looked at her with his usual cold stare. Hikari slowly nodded with wide eyes. She walked outside, almost tripping over door frame on her way out.

Shinji quickly shut the door. He couldn't believe he had gone that far to fool his brother. Had he completely lost it?

No…this just meant that he was more desperate to get away from her than he thought. Right. The more affection he showed for her now, the more "tragic" that their breakup would be.

Nonetheless, Shinji was infuriated with himself for doing something so unconsciously like that. Would Reiji suspect something? Would he realize that the whole thing was just a sham?

"Shinji, that was so cute! I didn't know you liked her so much!"

Good old Reiji.

Hikari twiddled her fingers nervously under the table. First, Shinji had agreed to go on an actual date, and then he suddenly kissed her. Was he really starting to…like her?

Hikari silently shook her head. There was no way. Besides, the whole idea of it was disturbing. Shinji…and Hikari? It wasn't even catchy.

But then…why did Reiji push them so hard? Could he see something in Shinji that Hikari couldn't? She looked up at the two of them again. They were locked in another silent battle of the wills.

Shinji stared smugly at his brother. He could almost smell it now. He would simply trigger a huge fight with her, and then this whole thing would be over. Once she got angry enough that she stormed out, Reiji would see that this relationship was pointless and futile. The fact that she didn't know what he was thinking would simply add to this already flawless plan.

And yet…

"Would you like anything to drink, sir?" the waitress asked calmly.

"Water is fine, thanks," Shinji said blankly, his eyes never leaving his brother.

"And you, miss?" the woman said as she turned to Hikari.

"Um…just a glass of water for me, too," Hikari said.

The woman turned to Reiji. Reiji smiled charmingly up at her. The waitress looked as if it took everything she had to keep herself composed. Hikari tried not to laugh as Reiji ignorantly dazzled her.

"I'd like some Moomoo Milk, if you have any," he said warmly.

"Y-yes, we do," the waitress said, quickly scribbling his order down on her notepad. "I-I'll be back in a bit to take y-your orders." She turned her bright red face away and walked back to the kitchen a little more quickly than she had come. Hikari wondered if Reiji always had that effect on people.

Shinji ignored his brother's stupidity. It usually drove him crazy to watch his brother make a fool of himself in front of desperate women when he didn't even have any idea of it, but at this point Shinji couldn't have cared less. The only thing on his mind was destroying what didn't exist.

Now…how to start?

He had many instances in which he could have easily struck something up (all cases being that Hikari had just said something stupid), but for some unknown reason, Shinji couldn't bring himself to say anything. He couldn't figure out why; it would have been so simple to just point out what an idiot she was.

"I didn't know that you drank Moomoo Milk, Reiji," she said.

"Yes, I find it refreshing. It's hard to find it at times, though," Reiji chuckled.

Shinji's eyes shifted over to Hikari to point out that many people drank Moomoo Milk, but she happened to look at him at the same time. She smiled at their eye contact and Shinji quickly looked away. Was he that hungry? He couldn't think of any other reason as to why he suddenly felt so lightheaded. Did he just not have the energy to deal with her stupidity at this moment? He brushed it off and figured that he would start it after he ate something.

"You've been really quiet, Shinji," Hikari said suddenly. "Usually you would've said something insulting by now." Hikari crossed her arms.

"I don't have the energy to deal with you right now, stupid girl," he said simply.

"What did you call me?!" Hikari quickly leapt up from her seat, eyes blazing. "I TOLD you that my name is 'Hikari'!"

"Sit down, you're causing a scene." Hikari didn't seem to care about the eyes she had drawn, however, as she completely ignored his statement.

"Having a lovers' quarrel, are we?" Reiji said, trying to contain his obvious excitement, given away by the twinkle in his eyes.

"What?!" Shinji and Hikari both said at the same time. Hikari plopped down in her seat, face turning Tamato Berry red. Shinji had never predicted that Reiji would perceive one of their arguments as a lover's quarrel. He mentally kicked himself for not predicting something like that. He would have to think of something a little more elaborate…

"Ah, young love!" Reiji said happily. He started going on about his first fight with a crush he had when he was little, but neither Hikari nor Shinji paid him any mind. They were too busy trying to sort out the rampaging thoughts that were swimming through their own minds.

Did Hikari really like Shinji? Did Shinji really like Hikari? Both thought of the other's feelings, and then of their own. Shinji quickly shoved his away. He refused to believe that he would ever feel something so…weak and vulnerable.

Hikari, on the other hand, had no such fear and pondered on. Suppose that she did like Shinji. How could she tell? It was difficult to figure out if you liked someone or not when your mind is screaming for you not to. She quietly looked at Shinji out of the corner of her eye. He was staring straight ahead, looking even more angry than usual. His sharp eyes sent chills down her spine. Were they good chills or bad chills? She wasn't sure…

Shinji cursed his brother under his breath. If it wasn't for him, he never would have even thought about that stupid girl at all, let alone whether he liked her or not. He angrily suppressed all thoughts of her, determined to prove his brother wrong, but more than anything to force himself NOT to like her. If his emotions wouldn't cooperate with him, then he was fully ready to conquer them with force.

Reiji looked at the two frustrated teenagers and chuckled lightly. He had known that they liked each other from the very beginning, even if they didn't realize it themselves. He wasn't much for playing matchmaker, but he felt like it was the only way to keep his brother from going insane. If he knew Shinji, he would suppress all the emotions he had and go completely mad without even realizing it. Besides that, he couldn't stand to see his little brother isolate himself. Shinji would be completely miserable for the rest of his life if Reiji didn't do something about it.

At long last, the waitress came back with their drinks and asked for their orders. "U-um, what would you like?" she asked shyly, glancing at Reiji.

He looked at his menu one last time and said, "The chicken strips sound great!" Shinji looked at the table, wishing that he wasn't related to his brother. He tried not to think of the fact that the man across the table ordering off of the kids' menu was his older brother.

Even the waitress looked slightly taken aback. "Ah…I'm sorry, sir, but the children's menu is only for children 12 years old and under." Reiji looked horribly offended.

"What?! This is an outrage! It's discrimination!" Hikari tried not to laugh. She couldn't tell if Reiji was joking or being serious.

"I could just get it for you, though," the woman said quickly. "They don't have to know it's for you." Reiji laughed.

"It's okay; it's not a big deal. I was just picking on you a bit." The waitress practically swooned at his smile. She gathered the other two orders (a hamburger for Hikari and baked chicken for Shinji) and scrambled back to the kitchen.

Shinji thought about punching his brother for wooing women without even realizing it, but decided that it would be better to wait until he got home. Someone would probably call the police if he started beating the crap out of Reiji.

The rest of the night went fairly quickly. They ate their meals while Hikari and Reiji conversed. They paid no mind to Shinji as he was usually the antisocial one.

Reiji went up to pay the bill after they had finished, insisting that he had to do something nice for the both of them. Shinji and Hikari were left alone at the front of the restaurant.

"So…why did you agree to this?" Hikari mumbled. "I thought that you didn't want to actually have a relationship."

"I didn't. I was hoping that this would keep Reiji from thinking we were faking it."

"O-oh…" Hikari was very obviously disappointed. Shinji almost felt bad for her. _Almost._

He looked over at Hikari again and felt like he had suddenly turned to mush.

This was definitely not from hunger.

Shinji stormed outside, glad to be away from the both her and that idiot brother of his. He could hardly stand it any longer—not the way his brother was trying to play matchmaker, and not the way that the stupid girl was affecting him.

"Sh…Shinji?" Hikari stepped outside behind him. Shinji didn't turn.

"What?" he said gruffly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he snapped.

"Oh, okay. I…I was just thinking of something…but you probably wouldn't like the idea."

"Try me."

"Maybe…you know, just to make your brother leave us alone…we could keep dating…" Hikari looked at the ground nervously.

Shinji was quiet for a moment. "What's wrong? Can't stand listening to him complain about how we're not the perfect couple?"

"I don't know! You just seemed really angry, so I thought I would try to help!" Hikari screeched. Shinji was slightly surprised. He had never expected her to be thinking of him.

Shinji looked away angrily. "It doesn't matter to me. As long as it'll make Aniki shut up."

Hikari giggled. "How long do you think it'll take before Reiji drops the idea of 'us'?"

"…" Shinji had no answer, and deep down, he began to reluctantly realize that he hoped it was never.

* * *

A/N: The Moomoo Milk is an actual drink from pokemon, so no; Reiji didn't just make a cute name for milk XD


End file.
